Chroya
, ½ and ½ |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Shaya (Fusee) (Fusee) (Half-superior) (Half-superior) (Half-superior) (Employee/Partner) Garia (Employee/Best friend) (Half-pet/Best friend) (Half-creation) }} Chroya (クロヤ Kuroya) is the resulting between Shaya and , when they merge together through the usage of the earrings. Her voice is a echoed dual voice that contains both Shaya's and Chronoa's voices. Appearance Chroya's entire appearance completely resembles Chronoa, with no apparent traits of Shaya's appearance visible or present whatsover. Chroya's physical appearance showcases a tall, more mature appearance than Chronoa's usual child-like appearance. She looks like an adult with a much shapelier figure, lengthens her hair to her lower back, and changes her outfit's colors into white and yellow. Personality Upon being created, Chroya quickly presented herself as good-natured, yet slightly arrogant and self-entitled, proclaiming herself as the most powerful and beautiful fused being ever created, while referring to herself as a "goddess" due to her good looks. Nonetheless, Chroya's good nature was her most dominant trait, seen as she quickly disposed of to protect her comrades. Chroya also retains some of Chronoa's sassy nature, purposely taunting and her while cracking jokes and laughing at her own jokes quite exaggeratedly. However, Chroya has also proven herself to become quite serious when the situation calls for it, becoming quiet and calm when focusing herself on Cell. Being a half- , Chroya showcases excitement at the thought of battling, and wishes to enjoy her battles as much as possible, although her divine powers prevent her from thoroughly experiencing this joy as her opponents' powers doesn't match anywhere near hers. Biography Dark Dragon Ball Saga During the all-out battle between the and the , Shaya and Chronoa decide to merge together with the earrings after their individual powers weren't enough to stop 's power. Despite Chronoa becoming rather concerned, her curiousity is even greater than Shaya's and the two females successfully merge with the Potara to create Chroya. Both Garia and Future Trunks stare in awe at the might power of the merged Chronoa and Shaya. Gravy panics, never expecting Chronoa to fuse with anyone, and slowly retreats from the battlefield. However, Cell-X shows no emotion and simply attacks Chroya, who showcases her ability to manipulate time and space by freezing Cell-X's attack and effortlessly removing the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball in the blink of an eye, with Garia and Future Trunks being uncapable of even sensing them moving due to her freezing time. Chroya then charges up an which pierces through Cell-X and slices him in near-invisible pieces. However, Chroya's fusion runs out immediately afterwards, and Chronoa theorises because their powers combined were too much for the Potara to handle, the fusion's time limit decreased from one hour to mere minutes, if not seconds. Power Chroya's power was beyond recognition and comprehension, with the extent of her powers being apparently limitless, as she effortlessly destroyed completely after her fusees and allies were struggling greatly against the powerful monster. She's also proven herself to have complete control and power over time itself, being to speed up, revert, or freeze time itself for extensive amounts of time, which causes others to be unable to detect her movements, as by their judgement, Chroya's movements happened in the blink of an eye. However, due to Chroya's immense power, the earrings cannot contain her fusion for long periods of time, decreasing the span of one hour to mere minutes, or seconds, depending on how much power Chroya unleashes during her presence, seen as Chroya diffused after just two minutes after being formed. Techniques and Special Abilities *' ' – The ability to fly with the use of . *' ' – The most basic form of . *' ' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. He can also hide his ki to prevent someone else from sensing his. *' ' – Being a half- , Chroya possesses the ability to utilize and sense godly ki. *' ' - Through Chronoa's powers, Chroya is capable of using magic and magically-based techniques, as well as to counter/dispel other forms of magic. *' ' – Having DNA running within her, Chroya possesses a Saiyan genetic trait that allows her performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling her to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *' ' – Through the powers of her Supreme Kai of Time status, Chroya possesses the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *' ' – Chroya summons a giant cloud that shoots a pink blast down at the enemy. *' ' – Despite not being seen using, Chroya mentioned she was capable of using the Kamehameha. *' ' – Chroya concentrates ki around her hand to create a blade which she uses to slice Cell-X into countless and barely visible pieces. Forms and Transformations Power of Time Unleashed Main article: Immediately after being formed, Chroya activated her "Power of Time Unleashed" form. Aside from her normal appearance, this transformation grants Chroya a giant on her back. The halo resembles a clock, with the hands points at ten and two respectively. Chroya's power under this transformation apparently has no limits, with both and remarking that even under their forms they couldn't sense Chroya's energy, despite them being capable of sensing the energy of a such as the , although they cannot sense the energy of an like , showcasing that Chroya's power rivals those of Angels. During her introduction, Chroya referred to herself as the Supreme Saiyan of Time (とき神サイヤ人 Toki no Saiya-jinshin). Battles *Chroya vs. (Cell-X) Trivia *Chroya is the strongest in the entire Dragon Ball franchise, as her powers surpassed even the and reached the realms of the . **Chroya is also the shortest-lasting fusion in Dragon Ball history, lasting only two minutes before diffusing. *Before deciding on her name, Chroya went through a few names to call herself, the first being Shanoa (シャノア Shanoa) and the second being Chya (クヤ Kuya), before settling with her current one. Category:Fusions Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Shinjin Category:Supreme Kai